Need
by thetruetruth
Summary: One shot - Bones comforts Booth after one hell of a week, leading to heartfelt confessions. Could be end of season 4, but no spoilers in actual story. Formatting errors fixed I hope . 'T' just to be safe.


As the door swung shut softly behind them, she took a moment to study him closely. The exhaustion was evident in his face, his body, his manner, everything. He stood, slightly bewildered, not quite knowing what to do with himself. She knew this was a side that he would rarely show to anyone and one she would probably not see again for a while. He liked to appear capable, strong and in control. Only, she knew how hard it was for him to get up every morning, face down his demons and get to work. This was going to hit him hard andall she wanted to do was take his pain away.

Watching as he moved away from her, she cautiously inched towards him, not wanting to encroach on the space she knew he needed right now. Waiting for a sign. A sign she wasneeded. She didn't have to wait long. Leaning heavily on the desk by the window, he croaked out 'Bones, I er…'. Before she consciously knew what she was doing, she had wrapped him in the fiercest hug of her life, clinging on as if both their lives depended on it. Cradling his head as tenderly as she knew how, allowing him to finally break and let go of the sorrow that had haunted him long past this horrible, horrible week.

Instinctively, she knew his legs would soon give way and she wouldn't be able to hold him up. As she moved him towards the couch, she felt his body stiffen and she knew he thought she was pulling away. Reaching up to wipe away a tear and the expression of fear on his face, she told him gently 'We just need to sit down, Booth'. Nodding mutely, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the seat, where they once again wrapped themselves around each other. And just let go. He for all he had lost and she for all the pain he had suffered.

They cried together, without embarrassment, fear or any boundaries. It was the most intimate moment of their lives. When they regained their voices, they talked in hushed tones, their foreheads pressed firmly together, gently stroking each other's faces, skin, arms, anything that could be reached. The conversation that followed would change their lives forever.

"What would I do without you, huh, Bones?" he whispered.

"What would I do without you, I think you mean", she whispered back.

"No, Bones, no. God, without you, I don't think I would have survived this last week. I need you more than you think you know", he said as he absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

She looked thoughtful and pulled away slightly. A flicker of fear passed across her face, which he recognised and pulled her back to him, wanting every part of him to be touching her. God, he felt like his skin was on fire. He knew he'd gone past the point of return. There would be no line anymore. How could there be? He loved her with every fibre of his being. He knew she'd be scared. He was too. He was overwhelmed by the fire a simple touch could set off in his skin. He was too tired to fight it too.

"But, I'm no good at this Booth. I'm no good at people, I push them away. This… what we have… it scares me. I've never felt anything like this", she finally managed to force out behind yet more unshed tears.

Pulling her into another hug, he held her tightly and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. She felt it too. His heart soared with very possibilty of it all and his future life quickly flashed before his eyes. They couldn't mess this up. This was a once in a lifetime thing. He spoke quietly, but firmly into her hair and she shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"You're good at me Bones, better than anyone else I've ever met. That's all I need. You're good at me". Kissing her cheek now, he slowly made his way to her mouth, giving her the chance to pull away, but praying with all his might that she would not.

Each gentle kiss set her skin on fire. Her breath hitched as he kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered "I love you. I love you so much. More than any other woman and for the rest of my life. I love you and I always will. I will always be here and if you don't love me back, that's fine, but I'm never going to leave you. Never".

She choked back a sob at him thinking she might not love him. This past week had provided irrefutable evidence she did.

"How could you even think I don't love you? I do. Of course I do". She reached for him in desperation and their eyes locked together. There was nothing else now. Only this.

Their lips met in the sweetest kiss of their lives and they both lost track of time as their souls seemed to join. With a simple kiss. Just a kiss. When they could no longer breathe, hebroke the kiss and once again rested his forehead against hers.

"But, you don't believe in love, as I recall", he said with a grin, the happiest he'd ever been since Parker had been placed in his arms.

"I believe in you, Booth", she replied with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"I believe in you".


End file.
